Control
by Picture
Summary: Yukina's life is shifting around her, and if there is nothing she can do about change at large, there is one thing she is most certainly going to amend. She is going to make Hiei admit he is her brother.
1. Yukina I

"Yukina, are you alright?" Touya's monotone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry," she looked back down to her arm, where the ice she had concentrated around her wrist was beginning to thaw. She began to expand it once again.

Touya was unconvinced, "You are unfocused today. Is something bothering you?"

Yukina smiled sweetly, "It's nothing. It is so kind of you to continue to teach me. Between you and Genkai I have been making real progress in being able to defend myself. It must be so difficult for you to find the time, what with the next Demon World tournament only a few months away." She smiled again for good measure.

Touya nodded absently. That was Yukina-speak for "I don't want to talk about it." Still wanting to prove his point, he raised his own sword and tapped on the beginnings of hers. It shattered as if it were fine crystal rather than ice.

Yukina frowned at her arm for a moment, then summoned her energy and formed a much denser ice sword, though the size was perhaps more akin to a dagger.

Touya nodded again, this time approvingly.

Without warning, Yukina raised her dagger and brought it down on his with a force impressive for someone of her size.

"Yes… very good," Touya stuttered, examining his sword in an attempt to hide his shock.

Yukina flashed him the innocent smile for the third time, and for the rest of the session it was as if she had never been distracted by anything at all. She had made up her mind.

OoOoOoO

Yukina watched Touya depart from the temple grounds from the porch. He seemed a bit more winded than usual. She hoped he was not overexerting himself.

Yukina sighed and retreated to the kitchen. She pulled out a pad from under the old rotary phone and ran her finger down the page until she reached Kurama's number. Carefully, she dialed, reminding herself to ask for Suichi if anyone else answered the phone.

Luckily for her, there was no need.

"So good to hear from you, Yukina," Kurama replied to her greeting, smoothly as always.

"I'm sorry to trouble you," Yukina admitted, "but I would like to speak with you in person if that's alright. I have some… things on my mind." Kurama, being Kurama, could probably read her like a book but he was too polite to say so.

"Of course. I will be happy to help in any way I can."

"Thank you. I can come down any day…."

"Nonsense. I haven't been to see you and Genkai in some time. I will visit you. Is Saturday alright?"

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you so much," Yukina was relieved.

"Think nothing of it," she could hear Kurama smile on the other end of the line.

"Well, thank you just the same."

Kurama chuckled this time, "Very well. See you on Saturday."

Yukina hung up the phone and sighed. There was no going back now. She was going to face the predicament that had haunted her all her life. More than that, she was going to fix it.

OoOoOoO

"Good morning, Master Genkai," Yukina greeted cheerfully. Genkai had made her usual appearance just as Yukina finished brewing morning tea.

"Good morning," Genkai replied with a nod.

"Kurama is coming to visit tomorrow," Yukina informed her.

Genkai raised an eyebrow, "How kind of him to phone ahead for once."

"Well, actually I called him," Yukina felt compelled to tell the truth, "I wanted to talk to him."

"Oh, about your brother?"

Yukina nodded.

"What, am I not good enough?" Genkai could not hide her irritable nature.

Yukina shook her head hurriedly, "It's not that. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't talk to you. It's just, he knows Hiei so well…"

Genkai sighed, "I'm giving you a hard time, girl. You're supposed to give it back."

"Oh, right," Yukina was embarrassed. It really was not her nature to understand such things. Yusuke needed to come around more if Genkai's verbal sparring quota was to be met.

"Kurama knows I know," Yukina continued, "and I think he knows I know he knows," she struggled with the syntax, "and I think he knows _I_ know he knows I know."

"Uh-huh," Genkai sipped her tea.

"It's just… I think it's time."

"Why?"

"We have both grown so much. I tried to take control of my life when I left the other Ice Apparitions, but even more so after meeting all of you. Hiei has grown too. He'd never admit to it, but he would do anything for his friends."

"And complain the whole way about babysitting," Genkai added.

Yukina giggled.

"Just be careful," Genkai warned, "You've been very patient with him and tried to understand his reasons. Don't let that go to waste."

Yukina nodded thoughtfully.

OoOoOoO

Saturday could not come quickly enough. In the morning Yukina worked on martial arts with Genkai. It was not exactly her strong suit, and even with Genkai's reduced strength and agility Yukina struggled to keep up.

Later she worked in the garden, taking special care that Kurama would commend it if he saw it the following day. Then there was cooking, baking, and a few hobbies to try to keep herself occupied. Usually she had fun trying new human pastimes, but today they could not hold her attention.

Yukina returned outside to the training grounds. Genkai was gone and they were empty. Yukina walked to the middle of the field and slowly began to ice over the ground around her. She was much more adept at simply freezing everything than concentrating her energy into a sword or shards of flying ice. It should be, she told herself. It had been her main defense for most of her life. She had immensely enjoyed Touya's preliminary match at the demon world tournament, which she had watched on the television with Genkai. She smiled at the memory.

That was another reason why she liked the cold. It comforted her and allowed her mind to wander free of its burdens.

OoOoOoO

Kurama sat calmly across from her in one of the temple's smaller rooms. He held his steaming cup of tea, though he had not yet taken a sip. Yukina stared at her own cup and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm ready to confront my brother," she said carefully. Referring to Hiei as "brother" ostensibly allowed Kurama plausible deniability, though Yukina was unsure it would offer much protection in this particular conversation.

"Ah," Kurama found this an opportune moment to start drinking his tea.

Yukina smiled at him nervously, touching her index fingers together.

"A delicate matter, though I cannot say I wish to dissuade you," Kurama concluded finally.

Yukina let out a breath she did not know she had been holding, "Yes, I know it is not simple, and I want to do it right, but I still want to."

Kurama nodded, "I understand."

"I know there used to be something holding him back. A promise," Yukina swallowed.

"I can't imagine that is a problem after all this time," Kurama surmised. Yukina took a minute to think on his carefully-chosen words.

"I don't want to scare him off. And I fear her will be angry with me for not telling him sooner, even though…."

"He has been doing the same to you for much longer."

"Yes." They sat in silence for a moment.

"For a time, I thought things were alright the way they were. I knew my brother, and he could know me without having to speak his secret. I thought I could understand the reasons for his silence. But… in truth I cannot. I mean, I know the reasons, and I understand them logically, it's just…."

"If I may be so bold," Kurama took up where she had left off, "it is natural for you to experience new and confusing feelings in human world. They don't make sense to your inner demon, pardon the wording, but slowly they become a part of you. Emotions are not logical."

"Is that how it was for you?"

"Yes. It was such a slow change there was nothing to fight. By the time I realized I had come to love my mother, it was too late."

"I see."

"Of course, this has caused trouble for us on several occasions," Kurama reminded her.

"I understand," Yukina allowed, "but I do not think it is me knowing of our relationship is quite the problem."

Kurama chuckled lightly, "You have spent too much time with Shizuru. The sarcasm is beginning to show."

"You turn to it quite frequently yourself," Yukina pointed out innocently.

"I suppose I do," Kurama shook his head, "and I suppose I should have expected you to realize my hypocrisy."

"No, I was trying to continue the joke," Yukina explained, embarrassed.

There was silence again for a minute. Yukina bit her lip. Kurama sipped his tea.

Finally, Yukina voiced her question, "Do you think I will understand the concept of love, one day, like everyone usually means."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "You mean romantic love?"

"I suppose," Yukina scrunched her nose, "I mean, Shizuru is always saying Kazuma would rather spend time with me than anybody else, even her. But I don't understand that. She's his sister. Certainly he wants them to be together as much as possible."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, Yukina," Kurama admitted, "For me, the demon and human concepts have been reconciled. It's something you'll have to discover for yourself. Besides, I'm afraid we've gotten a little off topic."

"Yes, of course," Yukina blinked quickly, trying to get herself refocused, "I know I love my brother, and that's all that matters."

"Yes," Kurama agreed, "You just have to settle the logical and emotional aspects of the situation. Emotional needs are very much real." Not that Kurama did not try to stop everyone else from realizing the statement applied to him as well.

"But you do think there is a way?" Yukina watched him closely.

"I do."

* * *

Yu Yu Hakusho continuity is a lot more convoluted than I remember. Geeze. Anyway, I know this plot has been done to death, but it continues to intrigue me, so I am going to add my attempt.


	2. Hiei I

Hiei I

Hiei had a rising urge to cover his ears to tune out the obnoxious demon behind him. The fool was now one of his patrol team, as of the last rotation, and Hiei was beginning to miss Kuwabara.

Hiei contented himself with taking a few long strides to put himself a bit ahead and at least lower the volume a little. How were they supposed to catch anyone with all that noise?

Hiei sighed inwardly. This was the last grouping before Enki's three years were up and the tournament was held again. With any luck, Hiei surmised, he would not have to deal with this foolishness anymore.

He was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on patrol duty. As mind-numbingly dull as it could be, he had basically been burdened with it his entire life in one way or another. It was something he usually did automatically, watching out for potential danger.

"A bit touchier today than usual," a voice on his right surprised him.

"Hn," Hiei responded.

The reptilian demon shrugged, "Suit yourself. At least one of us is paying attention to our surroundings." She yawned, indicating the current source of his irritation and then folding her hands behind her head.

"Hn," Hiei repeated and looked the other way.

If he was the only one looking out for them, they were in trouble.

oOoOoOo

"So tell me again how such a low class demon drew so much blood from you?" Mukuro's piercing voice hovered somewhere between amusement and distain, "and don't say 'hn'."

"It was that idiot with the ogre feet that wouldn't shut up," Hiei sneered, "Everyone was too busy listening to him prattle on to notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Oh, the mighty Hiei, brought down by some idle conversation," Mukuro dismissed him flatly.

Hiei pouted for a moment, "I _suppose_ I was a little distracted," he shot back.

Mukuro tied off a bandage on his arm, extra tightly for emphasis, "And I wonder what it could be that's on your mind," her sarcasm did not escape him.

When he did not speak she continued, "That was your last round for the week. You have four days off. Deal with it."

"Nothing is going to change. This is the way I want it."

"Maybe it was," Mukuro allowed, "but it clearly _has _changed. It's changed enough to interfere with the concentration that can mean the difference between life and death in this world."

"She's better off this way. I will just have to live with it."

"How long do you think your relationship will remain a secret? Then her ignorance will only put her in more danger."

Again, Hiei did not answer.

"You're useless in this state. Go fix it," she stood and turned to leave.

"I'm going off to train. Alone," Hiei insisted.

"Of course you are," Mukuro responded politely as she closed the door.

oOoOoOo

Hiei stood still on the branch of a large evergreen. The wind was barely strong enough to move his cloak. He was watching Yukina spar with Touya, though it was more Touya standing still and Yukina trying to hit him with her ice-dagger. It was strange to see her wearing pants.

Damn that Mukuro. Any hope of getting his doubts about lying to Yukina had left his mind as soon as she had spoken.

The wind picked up and Hiei turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. She really was progressing quickly. He could not help but wonder if he had been there for her when they were younger, protected her, taught her to defend herself, perhaps she would not have been captured by Tarukane.

"_Planning on going over anytime soon_?" a voice rang through his head.

"_Kurama_," he growled irritably, looking down to the base of the tree where his friend stood.

"_You're the one who asked me to accompany you_," Kurama visibly shrugged.

Hiei jumped down from the tree scowling, "Fine."

The two began walking in the direction of the temple, "It just looks less suspicious if I bring you along for a visit."

"Of course," Kurama agreed with only a hint of condescension.

oOoOoOo

Yukina was happy to see them, even more so than usual. Hiei was content to believe she was excited because she had landed a good blow on Touya's ice sword and caused it to crack, as she had showed them immediately. However her changes in behavior, though subtle, were assuredly more extensive.

There was this pushiness, for one thing.

"I'm afraid we really don't have time for tea," Hiei asserted. He was panicking and intended to turn-tail and get off Genkai's land as quickly as possible. He could tell Mukuro he had tried.

"Don't be silly, Hiei, certainly you have time for a cup after coming all the way out here," Yukina insisted. Usually she shrank back from his statements and politely agreed, and now here she was scolding him like a child.

Hiei had no idea how to respond.

"Fine," he surrendered helplessly.

"Good," Kurama added, "I would very much like some tea."

"_Ass,_" Hiei thought, "_Do you enjoy torturing me?_" Kurama only smiled.

"Of course, you as well," Yukina was asking Touya. Touya nodded and Yukina led them into the house. The three males waited in the main room while Yukina ran off to the kitchen. Hiei stood near the window, refusing to speak. Kurama made himself comfortable on a cushion and began a conversation with Touya, who sat facing Kurama with his arms crossed.

Hiei grunted to himself.

"Well if it isn't the Yukina fan squad," Genkai announced herself from the doorway, "If you had just brought Kuwabara you would have a complete set."

Hiei growled, Kurama laughed, and Touya seemed to suddenly find the grains in the floorboards quite enthralling.

Genkai chuckled at her observation, "I never knew adopting one little girl would ensure I'd have to deal with so many dimwits."

"Come now, Genkai, are you saying you don't enjoy our company?" Kurama prodded.

Genkai cracked a smile, "Perhaps a little. Once in a while." She sat on the floor with the others while Hiei watched with exaggerated distain.

Yukina retuned presently, apparently having found it necessary to change into something extremely girly. She had anticipated Genkai's appearance and served everyone with ease. Hiei was last.

"Hiei, why don't you join us over here," she suggested, approaching him only halfway. Hiei narrowed his eyes and looked to Kurama for help, but Kurama had resumed his conversation with Touya. Hiei had no reason for standing at the window except for being far away from everyone else, but he was not about to say that to Yukina.

"Alright," he agreed, obediently sitting next to Kurama. Yukina sat on his other side, smiling. If he had not known better, Hiei would have said she looked triumphant.

"So Hiei," she was not about to let the momentum get away from her, "What have you been up to since we last saw you? It's been so long."

Was she trying to guilt him? Kurama and Genkai leaned in a touch, curious as to his response. Even Touya looked interested.

"The same as always. Patrols and training."

Yukina's face fell the slightest bit, "Oh. Well, how is Miss Mukuro?"

"Fine."

"Oh. You changed patrol groups again, right? What are your new teammates like?"

"Annoying."

Genkai was giving him the evil eye for his monosyllabic answers. He would have thought she would be on his side, or at least the side of leaving him alone. Kurama was sporting a disapproving frown, his eyes also telling Hiei to share a little bit of his life with his sister.

"Well, there is a demon who likes to talk a bit too much for his own good. We have to listen to him for hours on end, and no amount of threatening can get him to shut up."

Yukina perked up at this tidbit of information, "Oh, like Kazuma!"

Hiei was not really convinced she was trying to insult Kuwabara, but he chose to give a low grunt of approval, "Something like that." Genkai rolled her eyes.

Yukina bit her lip, "I mean, it's not bad, right. It doesn't put you in danger?"

Hiei hesitated, "No, it does not." Yukina smiled again and did not follow up with another question. She looked content. Hiei breathed a sigh of relief as Kurama finally took pity on him and changed the subject.

oOoOoOo

"You made some real progress there, Hiei" Kurama commented as they left the compound with Touya in tow.

"Thank you for your undying confidence in me," Hiei sneered, "though not for your help, so called."

Kurama sported the sympathetic smile he usually reserved for those of much less intelligence than Hiei, "Hiei, she only wants to talk with you. It isn't very much to ask- simply share of few anecdotes about your life here and there."

"I don't really want her to know about my life. That's the point."

Kurama sighed, "She isn't the naïve girl her outward appearance suggests."

"What are you saying Kurama?"

"He's saying your unpleasant stories of demon world aren't going to drive her away from you. You might find she has some of her own to share. It would only bring you closer."

"My words exactly. Thank you, Touya," Kurama smiled genuinely as Hiei turned to stare at the offending ice demon. Why was he even here? Touya returned his gaze, not attempting to challenge him but simply observing.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" Hiei snapped. Touya blinked.

"My apologies for the intrusion," he nodded to each of them, "Hiei. Kurama." With that Touya was gone.

"Hiei, do you really think that prudent?" Kurama admonished once they were alone.

"What?"

"Alienating Yukina's friends."

Hiei stopped cold, "I care little for anyone's opinion. And he is not her friend."

Kurama actually chuckled, but did not stop walking, "Yukina is allowed to have friends, Hiei. You remember the six of them stayed at Genkai's, more or less, to train for the last tournament."

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"It's nice to have people who you can visit with on a regular, predictable basis," Kurama added lightly.

Hiei ignored the statement, "She didn't ask about me," he grumbled.

"Weren't you just complaining about her asking about you?"

"You know what I mean. She didn't ask about her brother."

"Isn't that what you want?" Kurama asked in that infernally innocent tone of his, "Perhaps she is abandoning her quest as you advised her."

Hiei slouched over and put his hands in his pockets.

Kurama's voice softened, "At your own pace, Hiei. At your own pace."

"Shut up, fox."

oOoOoOo

The following day, Hiei returned to see Yukina again, alone. He was dismayed to find her playing a human game with Kuwabara. The game suited Yukina quite well. She was quick and graceful, and the game did not seem to require much brute strength. Kuwabara tripped over his own feet.

"Stupid oaf," Hiei grumbled under his breath. What was this game called? Tennis? No, that one had the net on the ground and a yellow ball. This one did not have a ball; it was some kind of floating cone. He vaguely remembered Yusuke and Kuwabara snickering at the implement's name. Wait, it was called a birdie, was it not? What was funny about that?

Hiei chided himself for being distracted by such thoughts. He put a hand on the tree trunk next to him. Yukina was laughing at Kuwabara's antics. She seemed happy. He would not disturb her.

And if he was careful, Mukuro would not have to be disturbed either.

* * *

Poor Hiei.

Next time: Danger! Excitement! Heroics! Just kidding, it's girl talk.


	3. Keiko

Keiko

Keiko set down her pencil, having completed the last problem for the chapter. She sighed to herself, feeling a bit sluggish in the afternoon sun coming in through the open window of her small dorm room. She yawned.

She missed Yusuke. Sure, he was around more now that he could move freely between worlds, but it was not the same as when he lived in the human world as a human. It never would be the same. They would always have to keep a careful balance. Every so often it got her a bit depressed.

Keiko turned to gaze out the window and let out a surprised cry.

"Botan?!" she drew her hand to her chest, "What are you doing? Someone could see you!"

"No worries," Botan replied, somehow hopping off of her oar and right into the room, "No one would believe a college student saw a woman with blue hair flying on an oar, I mean, they're all drunk or high, right?" she laughed loudly.

"Um," Keiko started.

"Anyway, how are things?" Botan rambled on.

"Alright," Keiko answered warily, "What brings you here?"

"Well, Kuwabara said Yukina is feeling a bit down, so Shizuru and I are going to go over to Genkai's to cheer her up," Botan extended her hands triumphantly, "We're going to have a little sleepover!"

"Aren't we a bit old for slumber parties?" Keiko pointed out.

"Just think of it as a girls' night. Besides, do you want to trek home from the middle of nowhere in the dead of night?" Botan put her hands on her hips. She had a point. Keiko glanced at her chemistry textbook still open on the desk.

Botan followed her gaze, "Please, you study plenty. When is your exam anyway?"

"Well, I thought I'd get a head start on midterms."

"Oh come on now," Botan scoffed, taking her by the arm, "You've been in class for two weeks. Let's go, pack your bag."

Keiko gave in. She put a few things in a duffel bag and left a note for her roommate. She did not really regret leaving the chemistry. Some talking would do her good.

"Perhaps it would be best if we take the stairs," she suggested warily.

"Of course," Botan replied brightly, "Shizuru's waiting in the car."

oOoOoOo

"Genkai, Yukina, it's been too long!" Botan greeted as they approached the steps of the temple. Yukina looked pleased to see them, while Genkai spouted her usual grimace.

"It's so nice of you to visit," Yukina smiled and clasped her hands together.

"So how's it been up here?" Shizuru asked without removing her cigarette.

"Oh, just fine, thank you," Yukina replied sincerely. Shikzuru looked pointedly at Botan. She had been more than a little skeptical of their "mission" on the trip, though Botan had been too distracted by the "marvelous human contraption," as she referred to the train, to give much notice.

"Well, we thought we'd have a little sleepover, if it's alright with you , Master Genaki," Botan posited nervously.

"Fine," Genkai retorted, "but don't expect me to play truth or dare." She turned and went back inside without another word.

"Same old Genkai," Botan chuckled.

"Please, come inside," Yukina offered, "You can put your things down."

"Thank you, Yukina. I'm glad someone's happy to see us," Botan huffed as they followed her in.

oOoOoOo

The four women sat on the floor in the TV room. Botan was on her second bottle of wine, while Shizuru had gone through a six pack on her own. Being what Yusuke called a lightweight, Keiko had switched to apple juice after a single glass of wine and Yukina had followed suit with hot chocolate. For an ice demon, she sure seemed to like hot drinks.

Botan had asked Shizuru about her love life, but Shizuru had vetoed that topic of conversation on the grounds that Keiko was the only one of them who actually had a boyfriend. No one had wanted to cross her, so they moved on.

Botan then launched into a story about Spirit World and Koenma and paperwork which grew more and more disjointed the more she drank. Keiko kept stealing uncertain glances at Shizuru, but Yukina seemed entertained and happy, so they let it be.

"I was going to say Mr. Koenma has matured, but perhaps I would have spoken too soon," Yukina giggled.

"Certainly," Botan agreed, "He'll never grow up!" She joined in the laughter, but when it subsided they were left with a poignant silence.

Shizuru took the opportunity, "So Kazuma tells me you've been a little depressed lately, Yukina. Feel like sharing?"

"Well," Yukina was hesitant, "it's only the usual and I do not want to burden everyone else with my problems."

"Nonsense," Botan waved her hands, "that's what friends are for."

"If you say so," Yukina bowed her head.

"It's alright kid, we want to help," Shizuru's tone was less than convincing.

"I think sometimes it's good to get your feelings out. It's different than just thinking about them. You'll feel better, I promise," Keiko gave a sincere smile.

"Alright," Yukina nodded. Botan scrunched her nose, slightly miffed that Keiko was the one to get Yukina to talk. Keiko found Shizuru totally unreadable, as usual.

"You see, it's about my brother."

Botan froze completely. Shizuru gave her a look which Keiko was actually able to interpret as "Really? You didn't see this coming." Keiko was a little confused at Botan's reaction herself. It was only natural that this was the subject tormenting their friend.

"Oh, yes," Keiko nodded in sympathy, "Still not having much luck?"

Yukina bit her lip, "Um, well, I would like him to reveal himself to me, but I fear he will not. So I am going to confront him," she hardened her voice.

Botan's mouth dropped open wider than Keiko thought physically possible. Shizuru, on the other hand, looked unperturbed.

"So you know who your brother is? That's wonderful," Keiko cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew too!" Yukina's head shot up.

"I'm afraid I don't," Keiko half-chuckled. She looked around to the others. Botan was stuttering nonsense. Keiko had a feeling she was more out of the loop than she knew.

"Hiei is my brother," Yukina told her simply.

"Oh," Keiko felt slightly faint. Hiei? Really? She only noticed she was spilling juice out of her cup when half of it had begun spread across the floor. Shizuru calmly handed her a towel. Botan's jaw had improbably gotten wider.

"I apologize, really," Yukina sounded earnest, "It's just, with everyone avoiding the subject it was hard to tell who knew and who didn't. And I really appreciated how considerate everyone was being, not wanting to upset me, so I didn't say anything." Shizuru raised an eyebrow at Yukina's questionable reasoning.

"It's quite alright," Keiko recovered quickly, "it's your decision if you want to talk about it." She was quite sure Botan had known, given her behavior, and it was more than likely Shizuru had as well, knowing Shizuru. She was a little hurt to have been left out, but she was sure they had been threatened by Hiei and it really was not her business anyway.

"Thank you for understanding," Yukina bowed her head.

"Heh," Keiko smiled.

"Who- who told you?" Botan found her voice, though barely.

"Oh, no one told me," Yukina continued as if nothing about Botan's conduct was out of the ordinary, "I figured it out myself. At first I was hurt he did not tell me, and even once wondered if he knew the truth at all, but I learned to understand."

"I see," Botan laughed nervously and a little too loudly. She had pulled another bottle of wine from, well, somewhere and was having difficulty opening it. Shizuru reached across to help.

"How did you know, kid?" Shizuru asked as she handed the wine back to Botan, who promptly spilled it all over trying to pour herself a glass.

"When I first met him, I felt a connection right away. I saw his eyes, and I hoped. He had come to rescue me, after all. I was too afraid to ask him anything; he seemed so distant. I lost my chance and had to travel to the Dark Tournament to see him again. But I did as much research as I could about his past, and it seemed to fit what I knew about my brother. The way he acted around me, and still does, I was just… sure. His later protectiveness only confirmed it."

Keiko nodded in understanding. They did have the same eyes, not to mention the same quiet nature. Perhaps Yukina and Hiei were not as different as they seemed at first glance, though Keiko was not particularly worried about Yukina kidnapping her over some Spirit World trinkets.

"I thought it was best to be patient, but now… I fear I will wait forever if I do not do something. I tried to give a few hints, but that didn't work either," Yukina added slowly. Shizuru showed the slightest bit of approval in her eyes.

"Can't leave it to the boys," Shizuru shook her head. Keiko giggled.

"I hope I didn't upset you too much," Yukina turned to Botan, who was still close to catatonic.

"No, no, not at all," Botan managed before taking a swig directly out of her wine bottle. She was beginning to breathe at a normal rate, at least. Keiko had a hard time not giggling again.

"So what's the plan?" Shizuru wanted to know.

"I thought I might try getting him to talk more, so he'd be more comfortable. It didn't go so well. I mean, he said a few things, but only after Kurama glared at him."

"Perhaps he just needs a little extra coaxing at the beginning," Keiko tried to reassure her.

"Yes," Yukina agreed, "I know it will be a slow process. I don't know what I was expecting, but I still feel disappointed."

"Just gotta keep slogging through," Shizuru shrugged.

"I will," Yukina promised, although Keiko surmised she was talking to herself more than the three of them.

"Well, I think you're on the right track," Keiko tried to display confidence and continue her encouragement.

"We're here to support you with anything you might need," Botan clenched her fist, having apparently recovered and developed the strong urge to help her friend.

"No matter what Hi- anyone says, I will be there," she further declared.

Yukina furrowed her brow, slightly worried.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Shizuru shook her head.

Yukina let out a sigh, "Thank you, and thank you all for listening. I do feel better."

Keiko smiled.

oOoOoOo

"Hiei is going to murder us all," Botan panicked as they descended the stars the following morning. Actually, Keiko was sure it was already noon.

"Snap out of it," Shizuru complained, "you're such a little girl."

"You should be happy. Yukina deserves to know her brother," Keiko pointed out.

"Oh, about that. Sorry we didn't tell you," Botan straightened up and apologized, scratching the back of her head in guilt.

"Hiei?" Keiko asked.

"Hiei," Botan confirmed.

"It's alright. I understand," Keiko shrugged.

"Well at least some people around here have some perspective," Shizuru quipped.

"Thank you both for coming with me into that minefield," Botan ignored the insult, "I suppose we should have planned it out better."

"Yeah, you should have," Shizuru agreed.

Keiko shook her head, "What do you think will happen next?"

"Who knows? With Hiei it's always bags of sunshine and rainbows, so I'm sure it will be exciting to say the least," Botan joked cheerily, wagging her finger in the air.

At least they had Botan back.

* * *

It is nice to see this community is still active after all these years! I very much appreciate the favorites and follows.


	4. Yukina II

Yukina II

"Ouch," Yukina whispered. The small needle prick on her finger was gone almost immediately, but she kept jabbing herself and it was growing tiresome. Perhaps this cross-stitching was not a good activity for her. Her design, which was supposed to look like a family of ducklings according to the pattern, unfortunately resembled a couple of egg yolks.

She sighed and put the needle and thread down on the cloth. Perhaps she should have tried crocheting instead. Or maybe it would not have mattered and whatever she had chosen to try that day would end in disaster.

She felt so helpless, completely at the mercy of feelings she could not put in check. With the other ice apparitions it was somehow easy to simply stop feeling. It was not just pushing the thoughts out of your mind for a few minutes; it was getting rid of them altogether.

But the fire in her blood slowly overwhelmed her.

Now it was impossible.

She was unable to stop thinking about Hiei. She hoped he was not too cross with her for trying to get him to talk. Did he think she was just being nosy? Did he feel threatened? She clung to Keiko's words about needing "coaxing" and time. Still, she found herself analyzing and reanalyzing everything he had said and every expression he had let slip during his last visit.

Had she been wrong to ask about Miss Mukuro? She did not really understand Hiei's feelings for the woman, but she seemed important to him and Yukina wanted to know more about her, and someday get to know Mukuro herself. Perhaps it had been too soon to ask something so personal.

"Oh, Yukina! I have come to visit you!" a familiar voice coming from a distance broke her out of her thoughts.

"Kazuma!" she replied, rising quickly to find him. Unsurprisingly, he was in the front room.

"Hey Yukina, how's it going," Kazuma struck a strange pose she had heard him describe as "cool," but to her it just looked like flailing limbs.

"Very well," she lied, smiling at his enthusiasm. She just wanted to have some fun and not think so much.

"How are you?"

"I'm great, of course. Kazuma Kuwabara flying through life with the greatest of ease!" he laughed at his own declaration and Yukina followed.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Kazuma asked when he had settled down.

"I would like to play badminton again, if that is alright with you!" Yukina found herself unusually opinionated.

"Of course," Kazuma agreed readily, "but you just want to kick my butt again, don't you," he teased. They started for the closet where the equipment was kept.

"Oh Kazuma, I don't care about winning," Yukina opened the door.

"Then you clearly haven't spent enough time with us guys. All about the competition," Kazuma informed her as he picked up the net. Yukina followed with racquets.

As they fumbled with the stakes, Yukina realized Kazuma had not referred to her as "my love" or used any kind of metaphor involving sweet foods or flowers. A part of her was glad, as they made her uncomfortable for some reason, but another part was worried. Was something the matter with Kazuma too? Yukina shook her head. She was probably just reading too much into little things, considering her recent obsessive contemplations.

They both stood at the same time and took a racquet, Kazuma's looking comically small against his oversize frame.

"Here we go," he announced, dropping the birdie and swinging as hard as he could. The birdie flew high into the air and dropped down just on Yukina's side of the net. She tapped it over gently and Kazuma had to run to reach it in time.

That was why Yukina liked human games. Her choice to be gentle was often just as valid as Kazuma's concentrated assault on the small plastic object. It usually was not that way in real life, she thought as she went to fetch the birdie, which had gone far out of bounds.

oOoOoOo

Sometime later the two meandered through the garden, Kazuma discussing the possible reasons for his lack of skill in their game.

"I think you played very well," Yukina protested.

"Well, not as good as you, Yukina," he grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

Yukina giggled, "It _is_ nice to be able to win at _something_."

"I'm sure you'll be winning your own battles any day now, seein' how far you've come," Kazuma mused. He had not been particularly well-disposed to the idea of Yukina fighting at first, but she had made him see the logic.

"I'm not so sure about that," Yukina shook her head.

"I believe," Kazuma gave her the "thumbs up" sign humans were so fond of.

"Thank you," Yukina smiled back. They turned on their path, passing through the section they left for flowers.

"Kazuma," Yukina started, "what do you usually talk about with Shizuru?"

"With my sister?" Kazuma grimaced, "I don' know. We argue a lot I guess. She yells at me or calls me names, and I retort, and she hits me on the head. And I can't hit her back 'cause she's a girl and stuff." He touched the back of his head gently at the memory.

"Oh," Yukina did not understand this banter, though it seemed to be usual.

"Would you ask her about her boyfriend?"

"Ew, no!" Kazuma made a face, "I mean, only to say I can beat him up if she needs me to. Which she probly wouldn't When she has one. If I even know about it. We have a hard time getting _that_ personal, I guess."

"Do you ever just talk nicely?"

"Sometime, I s'pose. She really wants me to do well in school, so we talk about that and about my career, heh," Kazuma was glancing back and forth nervously, "Or we talk about our family. They're not so great sometimes, and we complain about 'em and stuff…." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," Yukina apologized. Talking about family was pretty much out of the question for her anyway.

"It's o.k.," Kazuma shrugged, "What I mean to say is we support each other with our problems, even if we don't always show it, ya know." He allowed his statement to stand for the moment.

"Why do ya ask?" he wondered after a few moments.

Yukina was fairly certain he did not know the truth, "I've just been wondering what it would be like to talk to my brother," she explained, "I was trying to think of what to say and it was more difficult than I thought it would be."

Kazuma mulled this over, "I think what I like the most is when we just talk about the everyday things that we like. I like cats. Shizuru likes tobacco. I mean, that sounds stupid, but she's a real expert on the good stuff, least she says she is, guess I don't know for sure." He trailed off.

"I think I understand," Yukina nodded slowly, "It's the simple things."

"Yeah," Kazuma agreed, "that's it."

Yukina was satisfied. It was not much, but it was something to go on.

oOoOoOo

Yukina was still pondering the new information that evening.

"Genkai, when Touya and the others were here, do you think they acted like siblings?"

"No, I think they acted like dimwits," Genkai retorted, not taking her eyes off the television.

Yukina had learned to ignore this kind of response, "It seemed like they were… close."

"Mm," Genkai allowed, "I suppose you could call them a kind of dysfunctional family. Chu's like a drunken, irresponsible uncle forced to take care of Rinku after he was abandoned by his parents. Heartwarming."

Yukina furrowed her brow in confusion. Alright, that was an exaggerated comparison followed by sarcasm.

Genkai had not finished, "Shishi and Suzuki are like teenaged sisters the way they bicker about their hair and personal hygiene and who's next in line for the bathroom." Apparently not all human girls were as sensible as Keiko.

"But that's what I mean; they're so… familiar with each other."

"Uh-huh," Genkai agreed.

"How did they get to be that way? I would never say those things to Botan or Keiko and I consider them to be very dear friends."

"It's not really so different from close friends who are loyal come what may," Genkai shrugged, "It just takes time for most people. Not everyone can manage to make a friend whilst in the middle of fighting them like Yusuke. Who knows how long the unicorn had to stick around before ice-boy said more than two words a day."

Yukina could take heart in that. Jin and Touya had a friendship that was stronger than ever. She would stand by Hiei no matter what.

"Or think of you and I. It took a while for you to become accustomed to my rather surly mannerisms, but you worked at it. Since you decided to live with me, you got plenty of exposure in a relatively short period of time. Like the dimwit."

"I guess I never thought about it like that," Yukina admitted.

"There has to be some give-and-take, that is, both sides have to contribute," Genkai reminded her.

"I know," Yukina acknowledged quietly, "I am trying to be patient." She had no control over Hiei's emotions or decisions.

Genkai shook her head knowingly, "You are on the right track."

* * *

Next time: Hiei sits around and thinks a lot!


	5. Hiei II

Hiei II

"Have you been avoiding me?" Mukuro stepped out of the shadows lining the passageway of the bleak fortress.

"No," Hiei replied, though they both knew it was a lie. Mukuro left the silence alone where others would have sighed in exasperation.

"Coward," she said finally. It was not an accusation. It was a statement.

"It's none of your business," Hiei spat.

"You're doing a very good job of making it my business," Mukuro retorted.

"And how's that?"

"Simply by making me watch you. You have a chance to have a real family and you're pissing it away," Mukuro kept a steady tone, "Did you even try?"

"Does it really mean that much to you?" Hiei was having considerably more difficulty keeping the bitterness out of his voice.

Mukuro crossed her arms, "And if it does?"

Hiei had not expected that answer. He scowled and took a step back.

"You did me a favor; I'm trying to return it," Mukuro elaborated.

Hiei was still skeptical, "Well this is a poor way of doing so."

She would not avert her stare, "Just giving you some advice."

"About which you're awfully insistent."

"That's the point," she stepped forward and Hiei retreated again.

"I'm doing fine and I don't need your advice," Hiei insisted.

"Yes, you've proven you can handle it yourself."

Hiei was in no mood to put up with another inquiry, "Fine. If you can't stand to see it, perhaps the solution is for me to get out of your sight." He turned to leave.

"I can't force you, Hiei," Mukuro shrugged.

With that, Hiei was gone.

ooOooOooOoo

Hiei did not stop running until he came upon a large uninhabited area and he was truly alone. It seemed there was no one he could be around who would not bother him about Yukina.

It was for the best if he were alone, anyway. He needed to get more unaccompanied training done. He began unwrapping the bandages from his arms, intent on forming his plan.

"_It's been so long_," Yukina's voice rang through his head. Well, perhaps he should visit more. That was it, he decided, he would simply spend a little more time with her and that would resolve his guilt. If she had determined not to ask about her brother so much, it would not be so bad, right?

He drew his sword and tried to get his mind back on the upcoming battles. He took his stance, holding his sword out in front of his face. He could see the smallest sliver of his reflection as he stared into the blade. He hated seeing his own eyes, because they looked so much like his sister's. He lowered his sword.

Seeing a conveniently place rock, Hiei sat down. When had she changed? There was a time he thought she had figured him out, when she declined his attempt to return her hiruseki stone. However, she had made no further indications of knowing, so he had concluded she still believed he would find her brother, though more than a few times he had hoped she wanted him to have it.

It was foolish, he knew, but as he sat there it occurred to him that maybe Yukina liked him. Perhaps she actually wanted to see him because she considered him a friend. Then there would be no threat. He would not have to worry so constantly about being around her and somehow giving himself away.

Was it possible? It seemed rather farfetched. And yet….

Touya had implied Yukina had some stories of her own to share with him. As much as he wanted to dismiss the ice demon's words (how the hell did Touya know, anyway?) he could not. She had… seen things and wanted to talk with him about them. He couldn't imagine they were as… awful as what he had witnessed, so there was still the matter of sparing her from even the association. She had the strength of character to bear it, considering her past actions, but she should not have to.

But the predominate question in his mind was whether Yukina had meant what she said about the Ice Apparitions. Could she really wish them all gone?

He had not mulled over this conundrum for long before he felt a disturbance. Actually it was four disturbances. Hopefully it was not anyone looking for him. They would probably just pass-

No.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

This was not what he needed right now. Of all the possible demons to come across his path, these four were at the bottom of the list. For one thing, he could not simply kill them.

A veritable maelstrom of air descended on Hiei from above, accompanied by a cheerful voice, "What's a well-liked man such as yourself doin' out here all by his lonesome?" Jin descended without halting his wind, landing right in front of Hiei.

"Training. Leave me alone." For another thing, they were very annoying.

"Must be pretty lonely all alone and whatnot!" Jin all but repeated.

"No. Go away."

"Ah, com'on."

"Perhaps he wishes for some time to reflect," Jin's friends had caught up and it was Suzuki who spoke. Shishiwakamaru gave a slight grunt in agreement, although he did not make the effort to talk.

"Aw, really mate? Not even time for a brief spat?" Chu swung his trademark jug around for emphasis. Who knew where the other two fools were.

On second thought, he knew exactly where Touya was.

Hiei felt his upper lip curl into a sneer, "I'm afraid not." Dealing with the drunkard was sure to end badly, particularly now that he was so distracted.

Jin frowned, the tips of his fangs making the expression look comical rather than sad, "Can't remember the last time someone didn't want to fight me."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Hiei offered flatly.

"If anyone should be fighting him it should be me," Shishi picked his moment to speak up, "I'm the only other person with a sword here."

Hiei glared at his own sword, which he still clutched in his hand. Well, how convenient for Shishiwakamaru.

"That's like sayin' only people with yoyos should be battlin' Rinku!" Chu was arguing.

"Using that logic, he'd never fight anyone," Suzuki pointed out.

"That's what I'm trying to say!"

And that was thing number three. These idiots were loud. Very loud. Hiei momentarily closed his eyes in and took a slow breath."

"S'obvious Shishi's only tryin' to give a reason he should get the fight before we all have a chance," Jin accused, floating over to stick his face in Shishi's personal space.

Shishi leaned back, "Or maybe I'd just be more of a challenge than you, you oversized fruit fly," he managed to keep his voice mostly level.

"Who are you callin' a fruit fly, you little imp!"

Hiei would have been more than content if the earth had opened up and swallowed him whole.

"You're forgetting Hiei doesn't want to fight any of us," Suzuki cut in again, apparently fancying himself the voice of reason.

"'Course he does, he's only sayin' that!"

"Saying it _why_?"

Having contributed nothing to the conversation for over a minute, Hiei quietly sheathed his sword. Nobody seemed to take notice. Perhaps this was his opportunity to try again.

He smirked to himself. It would be too easy after all. If anyone had indeed been watching, Hiei would have seemed to simply disappear.

ooOooOooOoo

"So, Hiei, what do you like?" Yukina smiled earnestly at him and Hiei began to doubt that now was the best time to face the proverbial music.

Seeing his stone-faced response, Yukina specified, "How about… what's your favorite color?"

"I have no time for such trivialities," Hiei furrowed his brow.

"Oh," Yukina put a finger to her chin, "What is your favorite food?"

"I eat what is convenient."

"But, if you could choose anything, what would it be?" Yukina extended her arms as if the emphasize the vastness of his options.

Hiei searched his mind for some interesting food Kurama or Yusuke had forced him to try, "… ice cream," he offered.

Yukina pressed her hands together, "Yes, ice cream is very good, but I like hot chocolate. Isn't that funny? I'm an ice apparition and I like hot foods and you're a fire demon and you like cold things."

Hiei looked at her with suppressed horror before choking out, "How ironic."

"Let's see," Yukina continued, what is your favorite-"

"Yukina!" Genkai called from another room. Saved by the old woman!

"Yes, Genkai," Yukina rose, "I'll be right back," she scurried out of the room.

And that was Hiei's cue to escape. This "spending time" thing was more difficult than he had imagined. He was more comfortable sitting in a tree. Alone. Preferably asleep.

This was going to take a lot of work.

* * *

I have always like the rather silly theory that Hiei is an ice cream fiend.

Anyway, I am off to a conference where I have to pretend to be a normal, fully-functioning adult for a few days, so the next update may be longer than usual.


	6. Kuwabara

I felt like a terrible person the entire time I was writing it. My apologies.

I would also like to thank all reviewers. Your time is most appreciated!

* * *

Kuwabara

Kazuma Kuwabara sighed heavily, leaning his head on his hand. He propped his elbow up on the stack of textbooks he kept on the side of his desk. Shizuru was always telling him to put them away on the shelf, but he did not see the point. He would only have to get them out again the next day.

"Hey bro," speak of the devil, "want some dinner?"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry," Kuwabara replied without turning around.

"You're not just saying that because it's leftovers are you?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" Shizuru was suddenly leaning on the desk next to him.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, please. Don't try to hide it from me. It's Yukina, isn't it?" Shizuru still had a cigarette hanging from her mouth, even in his room.

"Yeah," Kuwabara admitted.

"You should tell her," Shizuru said simply.

"Huh?" Kuwabara sat up. Did she know that much?

"Whatever it is, you should be honest about it," Shizuru backtracked.

"I know you're right, it's just… hard."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Shizuru gave a hint of a smile.

"I'm afraid of hurting her," Kuwabara whispered.

"Psh. You're the only one hurting as far as I can see. You're making it worse by putting it off. You need to be able to concentrate on your studies."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "I know, I know. I'm doing fine."

"Uh-huh."

"I am!"

"You're getting a 'D' in chemistry. It's only going to get more difficult from here on out."

"I know," Kuwabara answered again, "The professor doesn't teach."

"Not an excuse, bro."

"I know," Kuwabara repeated.

"So…."

Kuwabara's head slipped off his hand and his chin hit the desk.

"Ow."

Shizuru frowned over her cigarette.

oOoOoOo

Loving sister that she was, Shizuru threw Kuwabara out of the house promptly at nine o'clock the next morning with enough money for a train ticket to Genkai's. He shuffled along with his eyes on the ground and his hands in his pockets, barely looking up for the entire trip. The stairs leading to the temple had never seemed so short.

Yukina was sweeping the porch. She greeted him cordially, as always, asked about his studies, and scurried off to make tea. Kuwabara did not try to follow her this time. He waited patiently as she carefully put the steaming tray down between them.

"Yukina, I've been thinking," he started. She looked up at him and tilted her head to one side. He swallowed.

"It's not… I can't… It isn't right for me to keep pursuing you like this."

"What do you mean?" Right. This was going to be way more difficult than that.

He tried again, "You know how I talk about love and fate and the two of us?" Yukina smiled and nodded and it nearly broke his heart.

"Well, I don't think I should do that anymore. It isn't fair to you."

Yukina's eyebrows grew closer together, "To me? I thought it was an expression of your feelings." She blinked a few times in rapid succession.

"Yeah, I mean, they were, I mean, they are," Kuwabara stopped for a breath, "Listen, I'm going to get old and…eventually die. You … won't."

"Oh," Yukina whispered.

"You would have to take care of me and watch me die," Kuwabara further explained.

Yukina considered this possibility, "Well, someone has to take care of you."

"Of course, but not like that."

She took another moment to think, "You mean if we were married?"

"Yeah."

"I understand," she nodded slowly and took a deep breath, "But if it wouldn't be fair for me it wouldn't be fair for you either." Kuwabara raised his own eyebrows at this statement.

"You would have to watch me stay the same and know I would survive you. I think that would be just as difficult."

Kuwabara was skeptical, "I don't know about that."

"And we wouldn't be able to have a normal human life," Yukina pointed out, "I can get away with short trips into town, but eventually someone would notice I don't change."

"That's true," he agreed. He had not really thought about it from that perspective. Normal had not mattered to him as long as they were together.

"And another thing," she added hesitantly, "I don't know if I could ever understand your love and thus return it." Kuwabara's mouth hung slightly agape. That hurt. He had imagined she would be devastated by his pronouncement and felt somewhat guilty over his disappointed. Perhaps she would have been able to convince him he was wrong.

"At least, that's how I understand it's supposed to work," Yukina was looking at him with wide eyes. She seemed to be biting her lip on the inside of her mouth. Some things she understood so well while others baffled her completely.

"Yeah, it is," Kuwabara deflated. Yukina nodded thoughtfully. Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck. A slight wind rustled the door.

"So what do you want to do?" Yukina asked.

"Do? Oh, well I just figured I'd stop with the mushy stuff cold turkey."

"Why is there poultry involved?"

"No reason, just a figure of speech. I mean I won't talk in all those metaphors you don't understand."

"I see. That's kind of sad."

"Yeah. I guess it's a part of growing up. You're supposed to make mature decisions even if they're hard," Kuwabara crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, "An' stupid." Yukina pulled her knees up to her chest and hunched down.

"I feel so confused," Yukina admitted.

"Mm."

"You are upset."

Kuwabara leaned back slowly until he was lying on the floor. The rafters formed their familiar pattern, but they seemed further away than usual.

"It's going to take a while longer for me to get through this."

"Oh," Yukina followed his example and stretched out on the floor. Kuwabara strained his ears to hear her breathing.

"I feel like I'm betraying the power of love."

"There are different kinds of love, are there not?" Yukina posited.

"There are," Kuwabara turned his head slightly so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"So, maybe it can still apply," she suggested, "Perhaps it's supposed to be different between us."

"You're right. It's just… life's pretty unfair, you know," he pondered.

"Yes, it is."

"I hate it. You feel what you feel, but half the time nothing good comes from it."

"But sometimes it does," Yukina supposed.

"Sometimes…."

"You and your friends have done a lot of good."

"Saving the world's pretty important, I guess, but it seems after all that we're not strong enough to help ourselves. Yusuke's got his hands full trying to build some kind of a life with Keiko. Kurama spends his time worrying what he'll be forced to do next to protect his human family, and who even knows what Hiei's deal is."

Yukina tensed at the mention of Hiei.

"Sorry, did I say somethin'?"

"No, it's nothing."

"You know, we're still friends. You can talk to me about anything, for my whole life," Kuwabara turned fully to the side to see Yukina biting her lip again.

"Thank you, Kazuma."

Kuwabara folded his hands across his chest and waited, closing his eyes. Yukina's next statement was barely audible.

"Hiei is my brother."

Kuwabara sat up, arms floundering wildly, "Wha- What?"

Yukina just looked at him.

"The shrimp is your brother? All this time?" When did he tell you?"

"He… hasn't."

"You found out on your own?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"So that's his "deal," I think," Yukina sighed.

"Ah. That would explain… a lot, like Urameshi's jokes. He knows. Kurama knows."

"I think everyone knows."

"And they didn't share with me, sounds about right," Kuwabara shook his head.

"They didn't tell me, either," Yukina reminded him.

"Right. Sorry. Why won't he just tell you? Why promise to help look for himself?"

"I- as far as I understand, he thinks he is a disgrace as a brother, and I am better off not knowing. He tried to tell me he was dead."

"Sounds like Hiei. But you haven't told Hiei _you_ know?"

"I'm scared. But… I'm working on it."

"If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me," Kuwabara was determined to be there for her when she needed him after all.

"I will," Yukina finally smiled a little.

"And I think Hiei has a lot more issues than that, if it makes you feel any better."

Yukina's smile grew broader, but her eyes were still sad.

"Thank you for trusting me," he smiled.

"Of course. I am glad we are friends, Kazuma."

"Forever," Kuwabara nodded.

Yukina sat up, "There are cookies in the kitchen. Would you like some?"

"Yeah. Cookies sound good."

oOoOoOo

Kuwabara shuffled home a full fifteen hours after he had left. The lights of the city only made the whole day seem more surreal. Yukina was Hiei's sister. That was quite a bit to think about. It made his stomach hurt, although that could also have been the two dozen cookies he had eaten.

Shizuru was waiting up for him.

* * *

I am sorry. I am so sorry.


	7. Yukina III

Yukina III

Yukina woke up with a craving for more cookies, but as she and Kazuma had eaten them all the previous day she was forced to set about baking more. She settled on a familiar recipe for green tea cookies and pulled the sack of cornstarch out from the lower cabinet. She suspected her taste for sweets was an instance of what Botan and Keiko referred to as "stress eating," but that did not deter her from her mission.

Kazuma's words laid heavily on her mind. He had been such a constant in her life since coming to the human world. Now their relationship had changed forever. She hoped their friendship would remain; in that case it would be a relief not to have to puzzle over his strange declarations of love.

Yukina was just putting the generous batch of dough into the refrigerator when Genkai walked in.

"Cookies at this hour? And no tea?"

"Sorry, Master Genkai. I guess I'm-"

"Distracted? Seems to be the case with everyone nowadays, at least when they're around here."

Yukina assumed Genkai knew what Kazuma had discussed with her the previous day.

"It's not good for you to sit in here and stew. Why don't you go for a walk or something," Genkai suggested, moving to make her own tea.

"Alright," Yukina obeyed because she did not know what else to do.

ooOooOooOoo

Yukina made her way down to the beach she had walked so many times with her friends. The air was cool, but she waded into the shallow waves nonetheless. They reminded her of the happiest times in her life.

What if they never did anything like that again? What if that was it? She had never given much thought to the mortality of her human friends. Kazuma was right, they would grow old. She thought again of his promise to remain friends.

And then there was Hiei. Of course her relationship with Hiei would change when she confronted him, but after her talk with Kazuma her anxiety had grown tenfold. It was a lot of emotion to deal with all at once, Yukina tried to reason. What if he really did not want her to know? She was feeling rather than thinking, and it was strange.

She was not paying attention to the water, and a wave came up and soaked her dress at the knee.

Yukina sighed. This was no good. She was only working herself into a worse state. She wrung out the bottom of her dress and retreated to the sand.

Besides, she really wanted those cookies.

ooOooOooOoo

Yukina put two trays in the oven and then changed into her training clothes. She lined the cookies up neatly on the cooling racks as they came out. She had just removed the last set when she noticed two spots in her precise rows were empty. She looked up to the window sill.

Rinku sat there comfortably, a cookie in each hand. He grinned widely.

"Rinku, put the cookies down," Touya's voice came from the door behind her.

"Aw, you're no fun, Toy," Rinku pouted.

Touya came up to stand next to Yukina, "He begged to come train with you today, but I see I should have left him with the others."

Yukina giggled despite herself, "He's alright."

"See, she agrees with me. You should have a cookie. You know you want one."

"No. You'll get cramps. Wait until we're done working."

"Come on! They're so much better hot out of the oven."

"Alright, just one," Touya relented. Rinku inhaled the cookie in his right hand. Touya rolled his eyes and turned to leave the kitchen, allowing Rinku to scarf down the second cookie behind his back. Yukina flashed Rinku a smile and followed Touya.

"How many do you think he'll steal?" Touya asked when they were outside.

"Perhaps a dozen," Yukina guessed.

Touya shook his head fondly, "He will learn."

"Hm."

Touya raised an eyebrow but did not comment, "I was thinking today you could work on the "shards of winter" and try to sever Rinku's yoyo strings. You'll have to invest more of your energy in the ice in order to counter his."

Yukina nodded. She was relieved, as she did not feel up to sword fighting at the moment.

"Be careful; Yukina is not used to the same level of training as you," Touya warned Rinku when he caught up to them at the training field.

"I got it," Rinku waved a hand containing a yoyo between each finger.

Touya crossed his arms, "Alright, let's see some strings."

Rinku bounded out to the middle of the open space, "I'll go easy on you and start with just one."

"Right," Yukina scurried after him.

Rinku let his yoyo fly and Yukina formed a handful of ice.

ooOooOooOoo

Rinku had decided Yukina had graduated all the way to four yoyos, though she had yet to cut a single string. Touya was none too happy, but Rinku was almost gleeful. He did not have the same inhibitions about hurting her as most of the others did, which was refreshing. He had hit Yukina in the shoulder twice, flat-out punched her in the stomach, and tied up her ankles, whereupon she had discovered what dirt tasted like.

The mock-battle was punctuated with shouts of "Rinku, control!" from the sidelines.

Yukina jumped to avoid Rinku's "walk the dog" attack.

"Oh yeah!" Rinku shouted. The yoyos left the ground to chase Yukina. Yukina froze them, which delayed the weapons for only a few seconds.

"Offense!" Touya called, reminding her of her cautious tendencies. Yukina let a handful of ice shards fly towards her pursuers. She scored a number of hits and the strings flickered.

It was not enough, however, and Yukina felt the yoyos attack her ankles again. She could not escape another face-plant into the ground.

"I think that's enough for today," she heard Touya decide. She exhaled.

"Okay," Rinku reluctantly agreed, releasing her. She stood and dusted herself off.

"Are you alright?" Touya questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Rinku ran up, "You really improved a lot," he complimented.

"Thank you," Yukina had not noticed she had cut him several times on his right cheek.

"Do you want me to fix that?" she offered.

"Nah, it's no big deal. Can we have more cookies now?"

When Touya shrugged, Yukina answered, "Of course."

ooOooOooOoo

Touya and Yukina sat on the porch with a plate of cookies watching Rinku scamper up a tree. Yukina idly wondered if she had put extra sugar in the batter.

"You adapted very well," Touya commented, brushing crumbs off of his shirt.

"It was quite challenging. I'm glad you brought Rinku."

"I'm glad it worked out."

Yukina reached for another cookie, but the plate was empty. She folded her hands in her lap. Rinku was so carefree and full of life. She did not think she had been as unrestricted even as a small child. There was always something lording over her. She smiled wistfully.

"You are sad today," Touya observed.

Yukina turned to face him, "There are… very many changes happening all at once."

"I see," Touya let the breeze speak for a moment, "Change is… difficult. Uncomfortable. I do not care for it much myself. When Jin and I started out on our own after leaving the shinobi," he shook his head, "it was ugly. But then we met Chu and Rinku and then Shishi and Suzuki. Sometimes it is for the best even if it does not seem that way."

"Yes. I do not want to lose my old friends, though."

"Hmph," he shook his head, "Well, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere."

ooOooOooOoo

Darkness found Yukina siting on the porch again, alone. After washing up and cleaning the kitchen she had lapsed into listlessness again. She was contemplating trying to get some sleep when she felt an approaching presence.

Hiei dropped down, seemingly from the sky.

"Hiei! What a surprise. What brings you here," she stood.

"I came to see you," he shifted uncomfortably.

"How thoughtful of you," Yukina clasped her hands together. This was sure to change her mood for the better. She thought she was making progress with him, and now he had come to see her all on his own, just to talk.

"What's the matter?" Hiei probed.

"What?"

"You are upset. I can tell."

Yukina panicked internally, "Oh, I'm only tired from training today."

Hiei's frown intensified, "Was it the ice demon?" Yukina heard the snap of his sword as he popped it out of the sheath.

"No, it's nobody's fault," she desperately tried to convince him.

"One of his foolish friends?"

"Hiei, nothing happened."

"I can tell you're lying."

"Hiei, please-"

"Was it Kuwabara? I'll kill him."

Yukina gasped, "Hiei, no!"

"Tell me who hurt you!"

"Hiei, please stop! No one hurt me! There's no need for violence," she reached out to take his arm, but he shook her off.

"Someone needs to learn their place!"

"I told you, nothing happened!"

"And I told you I know you're lying!"

"Hiei, just… just… go away!" Yukina's voice cracked.

Hiei stepped back, eyes wide, "If that is what you want."

"No wait, I didn't mean-" but she was too late, Hiei had fled.

"No," she whispered to void where he had stood. She swallowed. She would not cry. She would not. She had already shed too many tears over him, hidden in a box under the floorboards of her room.

Yukina ran out to the middle of the field and threw herself on the ground. She had pushed Hiei away and she had no idea what to do. She was breathing heavily. She tried to think, but confusion, grief, and anxiety clouded her mind more thickly than ever.

The air around her began to grow cold.

* * *

Thanks once again for the reviews. Your feedback is highly valued. I am glad I did not scare everyone away.

Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find some cookies.


	8. Hiei III

Hiei III

Well that had gone well. Yukina had actually raised her voice to him. He had pushed her over the edge. Wonderful. Perfect.

Hiei stood in a tree overlooking the human park he had once frequented. It was quite late, by human standards, but couples still strolled along the well-lit paths.

His first instinct had been to go to Kurama for advice, but he was not in the mood to deal with the fox's excruciatingly patronizing attitude, so he had taken a detour. As he had already been kicked out by Mukuro, he was left without many friend options.

Thus he was currently looking for Yusuke. The detective would not press him about his personal life, and it would be a relief to have familiar camaraderie. However, Yusuke was not at his apartment, the video game arcade, or the park. That left only one more likely option, and Hiei was hesitant to go there.

oOoOoOoOo

The Yukimura Diner was closed for the evening, not that it stopped Hiei from getting in. As he had feared, Yusuke was with the Yukimura girl, eating in the deserted seating area.

Against his better judgment, Hiei approached the end of the table without a word of greeting.

"Hey, Hiei, fancy seeing you here," Yusuke shot easily without removing his elbows from the table. His head rested in his hands.

"Hello, Hiei, how are you doing?" Keiko smiled politely. Hiei fidgeted. There was something off about her stare.

"Never thought I'd see you in a human restaurant," Yusuke continued.

"I'm not here for the food," Hiei replied.

"Oh," Yusuke sat up, "Well, why are you here?"

"I tired of the company of others."

"O…k. I'm flattered, I guess," Yusuke turned his attention to the noodle dish in front of him.

"So," Keiko stirred her water glass with a straw, "How is Yukina doing?" How on earth? The girl too? Was everyone in on his secret? Unbelievable.

Hiei turned to glare at her. Perhaps this was revenge for the whole kidnapping episode all those years ago. Knowing her, he had been waiting for a slap in the face over the whole affair.

Hiei then turned to accuse Yusuke of revealing his relationship, but Yusuke's face, frozen in mid-chew with saucer-wide eyes and his nose nearly touching his right eye, told Hiei the detective was just as surprised as he was.

Yusuke swallowed, "Is something wrong with Yukina?" he directed at Keiko, trying to save the situation. Keiko seemed oblivious to the change in atmosphere, continuing to smile innocently and looking to Hiei.

"She's alright," Hiei managed through gritted teeth.

"I haven't seen her since last weekend, I'm sure you've seen her since then," Keiko further prompted.

"Yes, I have," Hiei answered, grateful he could simply tell the truth for once.

"See, Keiko, everything's fine," Yusuke tapped a finger on the table, somewhere between nervous and annoyed.

"I don't know," Keiko was not finished, "See seemed a bit down to me when we girls were there. Did she say what was wrong?"

Hiei felt a bit calmer, "She refused to tell me."

Keiko now raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I thought for sure she would talk to you about it." Why would she think that?

Yusuke looked about as confused as ever.

"She wouldn't," Hiei pouted.

Keiko frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Hiei was no longer sure what to make of the situation. So he abruptly turned and left.

"Nice seeing you too, Hiei," he heard Yusuke call after him. Lot of help he turned out to be.

Once again, Hiei was not sure he where he was going. He supposed it was time to face Kurama, but he delayed by wandering around for a while.

Finally, he broke into Kurama's room. Kurama had apparently not yet returned for the night, so Hiei sat on the floor to wait. Surely it would not be long. Kurama never worried his mother by staying out late. However, Hiei was content to wait in the comforting shadows.

oOoOoOoOo

Hiei awoke to the first light of dawn. Kurama was sitting at his desk, writing.

"I see you're awake, Hiei," he greeted without turning around and actually looking.

"Hn," Hiei replied, "Where were you?"

"Babysitting my step-cousins. Did you sleep well?"

"Shut up. I didn't come here so you could poke fun at me."

"Then why did you come here?" there went the déjà vu.

"… Yukina told me to go away," Hiei shared reluctantly. Kurama finally turned around in his chair to face him.

"I'm assuming there's more to the story."

"She was upset, so I threatened whoever upset her."

"With what?"

"Death."

Kurama sighed, "I see. Perhaps that was not the best way to comfort her."

"Why not? Then they wouldn't hurt her again."

"Who exactly did you threaten to kill?"

"Your six fighters… and Kuwabara."

"Her friends. Again, Hiei? She cares about them. Kuwabara considers you to be his friend, too. Violence isn't always the solution."

"Yes it is."

"It isn't always the _best_ solution," Kurama clarified, "and besides, did she even tell you why she was upset?"

"No."

"Don't be so petulant Hiei. Perhaps it is something else that plagues her."

"What do you know about it?"

"I am only guessing."

"You never guess."

"I believe Yukina's problems are more likely to be of a more personal nature. She is a sweet girl, and those around her would not purposefully harm her."

Hiei rested a hand on his knee, "What should I do?"

"Are you asking for my advice?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, first of all you should apologize."

"Hn."

"You once advised her to be self-sufficient, did you not? And she responded well?"

"How do you know about that?"

"You told me," Kurama dismissed the question.

Hiei did not recall this, "I… suppose I did."

"Try listening to her and giving advice, like that. It worked, didn't it?"

Hiei thought this over, "That's more your area of expertise."

"So it would seem. Start by simply listening and… sympathizing. The advice portion will come eventually."

"That seems rather simple."

"It's not, of course. It takes times, and patience, something I know does not come easily to you. You have to work at it," Kurama paused, "which is something you are accustomed to."

"Spare me the patronizing dribble."

"I am only trying to be honest with you, Hiei."

Hiei stood up.

"Hiei stop this foolishness. You can't run away from your problems."

Damn. Kurama could read him like a book.

"Yes, I can."

Kurama sighed and rephrased again, "You don't _want_ to run away from this problem. And honestly, I'm not entirely convinced she would let you run away."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why won't you just tell me instead of speaking in riddles?"

"Yukina has become quite attached to you. Not only would she be upset if you stopped visiting, I believe she would search for you."

"She'd go out of her way to track me down?"

"You say that as if she were taking a detour on a car trip. She would not consider it 'out of the way'. You are a larger part of her life than you realize."

"There you go again…."

"Returning after a fight will prove you will be there no matter what. It will make your relationship stronger. I know that even if I don't see you for some days, one day I will come home, and there you'll be, sleeping under my window."

"Hn."

"Take your time. Think things through. Then go back to Genkai's and start over."

"I didn't mean to upset her. I wanted to help. I've never heard her raise her voice like that. I… didn't think she _could_."

Kurama frowned, "She was angry."

"But you still think she will accept my apology?"

"Of course."

"Stop making it sound so simple, "Hiei bristled.

"It's certainly much less complicated than you make it out to be. She understands you were trying to help, in your way. Empathy is one of her strong suits, which perhaps makes up for your startling lack of it."

"Very funny, Kurama."

Kurama chuckled, "No. You are much more alike than you know. Probably more than anyone knows."

"I am aware of that. It is what disturbs me."

"Really?"

"What I see in her eyes and hear in her voice sometimes… it's like she's plotting something. It reminds me of… me."

"And is that necessarily bad?"

"Dammit, yes!"

"Now really, Hiei, you have many admirable qualities."

"Most of which involve dragons or stabbing something."

"Not at all. You are loyal, observant, strong, and then there's your sense of humor."

"Where I threaten to cut out your voice box? Because I'm about to do that again."

"Yes, that."

"I'm glad you find it so amusing."

Kurama opened his mouth to launch into another mini-lecture when he was interrupted by the ringing of the phone on his desk.

"Hello," Kurama answered, "Good morning, Genkai," he managed to sound cheery.

"I see," Kurama frowned and his voice dropped, "Can you get to her? I understand. Yes, right away. No, he's with me now. Of course. We will." Kurama hung up the phone and Hiei looked at him expectantly.

"We need to summon Botan. It's Yukina."

* * *

Next time: Shit gets real!


	9. Genkai

Genkai

Genkai awoke to the muffled sounds of the sports report from an early morning news program drifting out of the television.

Fuck it was cold.

Genkai pulled a blanket from the back of her armchair and wrapped it around her shoulders. Unless she had unwittingly hibernated for several months, it was not even winter. Of course, the temperature could have had something to do with the ice maiden currently residing in her house.

Genkai sensed Yukina was outside, but her energy was strangely muffled. When Genkai opened the door, she immediately saw why. Yukina was sitting in the center of what could only be described as an oversized transparent igloo. Her eyes were glowing. If her creation had been any larger it would have overtaken the temple.

"Yukina!" Genkai called, "Yukina!" The girl made no indication of having heard.

Sighing, Genkai approached the enclosure, intent on blasting her way in. She sent off a quick wave of spirit energy, which to her dismay only dented the wall. The "igloo" was solid ice.

Well, fuck.

It would take all day to break through with small blasts, but she no longer had the fine motor skills required to perform larger attacks without the risk of hurting Yukina. How was the girl even breathing? There was most definitely someone else better suited for this job.

As she could not summon Touya directly, Genkai was forced to call Kurama to contact Botan to go fetch him. Then she dug out her winter coat, brewed some tea, and started a fire, awaiting the inevitable arrival of Hiei.

"Yukina! Yukina!" Ah, there he was.

"Hiei, calm yourself," oh thank heavens Kurama was with him.

Genkai strolled to the porch to meet them. Hiei was still yelling.

"It's no use, she can't hear you," Genkai barked.

"Well we have to do something," Hiei panicked. Genkai had never seen him lose his composure like this. Foolish boy.

"It's going to be fine, Hiei," Kurama insisted, "We just have to be patient."

"It's not exactly like she's going to freeze to death," Genkai reminded him.

Hiei let out a low growl. Kurama sighed. Genkai sat down. She was tired already.

After a moment, Hiei began circling the half-sphere, slashing at it with his sword and cursing.

"He isn't going to be able to stand still now, is he?" Kurama decided to sit as well.

"Indeed. As long as he doesn't try to melt it, he can do what he wants."

It was not long before a change in the wind announced the arrival of the next delightfully opposite pair of demons. Genkai and Kurama looked to the sky.

They were met by a peculiar sight. Touya was dressed normally, but Jin sported a pair of pajamas that matched the color of his hair. Jin was holding Touya, who looked less than pleased, under the latter's armpits, leaving his legs dangling comically in the open air. Rather than bringing him to the ground, Jin dropped him from several feet up. Touya skidded to avoid crashing into Hiei, who had circled back around to the porch.

Touya slid to a stop just in time. He straightened his posture and smoothed down his shirt in an attempt to preserve his non-existent dignity. Before he could look up, Hiei's finger was millimeters from the end of his nose.

"Fix this," Hiei commanded, sword hanging mercifully limp at his other side.

Jin landed much more gracefully behind Genkai and Kurama.

"That's quite a big concoction comin' from such a small lass, if'n ya ask me," he observed. Everyone glanced at him and then turned back to Hiei and Touya.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hiei withdrew his hand and took a step back. His tough façade had cracked and worry was evident in his voice and on his face.

Touya nodded. He approached Yukina's fortress and put a hand to the ice. He ran his palm slowly along the surface.

"What's taking so long?" Hiei grumbled, shaking almost imperceptibly.

"Yukina's ice is a bit different than mine. It will only be a moment," Touya explained patiently.

Touya parted the ice and walked through his makeshift tunnel. Hiei attempted to follow, but found the ice closed behind him.

Jin stifled a giggle poorly disguised as shivering in the cold.

Hiei refused to back away from the igloo. He stood as close as possible, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Thank you for bringing Touya so quickly, Jin," Kurama broke the silence.

"'Course," Jin grinned, "Couldn't have Touya keepin' the lassie waiting." He winked. Genkai rolled her eyes. It was like having teenage children. Kurama smiled and closed his eyes.

Touya had reached Yukina now and appeared to be trying to talk to her.

"What is he saying?" Hiei fretted, "What's going on?"

"Patience, Hiei," Kurama answered soothingly, "Ah, here's Botan."

Botan came flying in on her oar. This time it was Kuwabara who hung precariously off the back. Botan stopped abruptly in front of the group on the porch and jumped off.

"Well, how's it going?" Botan wanted to know.

"Slowly," Genkai snapped. Impatient, the lot of them.

Kuwabara walked up to stand next to Hiei, "She's gonna be okay, man. She's strong," he tried to console Hiei, who was radiating anxiety.

"This is your fault," Hiei mumbled.

"Oh," Kuwabara frowned and his shoulders slumped.

Genkai stood, "It is most certainly not his fault," she announced. No one was going to argue with her tone. Kuwabara shot her a grateful look, but continued his moping.

Genkai shook her head. They were also rather melodramatic.

Chu, Rinku, Shishi, and Suzuki arrived next, in a flurry of noise as always. Shishi and Suzuki were complaining about lack of preparation time and how disheveled they looked. Rinku was asking a string of questions about Yukina without pausing for breath. Chu was either already drunk or still drunk.

"Shut it, the lot of you," Genkai ordered. They fell silent.

Kurama immediately assumed responsibility for damage control, not wanting Hiei to be further provoked. With Jin's help he got the four settled on the porch with some warm blankets. The growing audience huddled together and watched intently as Touya continued trying to talk Yukina down.

Without warning, the ice mountain cracked. Then it burst, sending shards flying outward in every direction with an accompanying crash. Jin protected the bystanders with a gust of wind, sending the debris safely into the woods. When they all looked up, the igloo was gone and the cold air had dissipated.

Yukina stood shakily for a moment, then collapsed. Touya deftly caught her and started towards the temple. Hiei was at his side in a second, taking Yukina out of his arms. She was covered in small cuts from the ice shards and they were not healing themselves.

"Bring her inside," Genkai instructed. She took out a mat for Yukina and leaned over to take a look at her injuries with Kurama and Botan on either side of her. Hiei hovered behind them while the others looked on from further back.

"There's no internal injuries," Botan concluded hesitantly.

"Yes," Kurama agreed, "She is exhausted. It's only a matter of rest."

At that moment, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yusuke ran into the room, all out of breath.

Keiko gasped at seeing her unconscious friend, "What happened? Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine," Genkai barked.

"It seems Yukina's emotions overtook her and she locked herself in a giant block of ice," Kurama further explained, "but Touya here was able to rescue her." He gestured to Touya, who almost certainly sported even more cuts from the explosion than its instigator.

"She hardly looks rescued," Hiei was incredulous, "What did you say to her, anyway?"

"Cool your jets, hot shot," Shizuru cut in, "She's going to be fine."

"Hiei," Genkai stood once again, "May I have a word with you." It was not really a question.

Everyone turned to stare at Hiei. Refusing to make eye contact with anyone, Hiei followed Genkai out of the room to the more private area of her residence.

"Now, I know we're not particularly close," Genkai began, "In fact our only 'bonding time' was being stuck in that 'medical' tent, but I'm going to give you some advice."

"I don't need your advice, old woman."

"Shut it, nitwit. You're in my house."

Hiei gave no response.

"I know you were here last night. I don't know what you said to Yukina, but whatever it was, you clearly upset her," Genkai started again.

"Hn."

"She has been able to deal with a lot of emotional stress in her life, including Kuwabara, but you somehow managed to find the breaking point."

"I can see that," Hiei sneered.

"So get your shit together. She needs you and you need her. Figure it out before you talk to her again. And do it soon. I'm not going to be around forever. Understand?"

"Hn."

"Good. Now, I'm going to say this as calmly and politely as possible," Genkai cleared her throat.

"Get. Out."

Hiei obeyed instantly.

With that taken care of, Genkai returned to her highly populated front room. Kuwabara and Touya were sitting next to Yukina with furrowed brows. Botan was trying to heal Touya's cuts, oblivious to the ice's demon's insistence he was fine. Keiko was fretting over "poor Yukina" while Shizuru half-tried to console her but really looked like she wanted a cigarette. Yusuke, Chu, and Jin were loudly and rather tactlessly speculating about what Hiei had said to Yukina to make her snap. Rinku was asking everyone in turn what he could do to help.

"Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I kicked him out," Genkai informed him over the racket. Kurama facepalmed.

Shishi and Suzuki had apparently been sent for a cloth and warm water, which they had managed to lose half of on their way back to the would-be sickroom. Botan seized the supplies, thankfully leaving Touya alone, and began cleaning Yukina's face.

Genkai settled in. It was going to be a long day.

ooOooOOOooOoo

Sunset came in its own time. It found Genkai glowering in the corner, surveying the spectacle that had overtaken her abode. Suzuki and Shishi had gotten bored and started playing checkers. However they had yet to complete a game, as the pieces inevitably went flying when Rinku grew bored. Yusuke, Chu, and a still pajama-clad Jin were building a house of cards that never seemed to get above the second level.

"Cool it mate, you're knocking it over," Chu complained to Jin.

"I am not. It's Yusuke who's bumblin' and bumpin' and knockin' all the cards over."

"Am not, Mr. Wind Master!"

Genkai looked for signs of sanity over by the females. Shizuru was drinking, lucky her, and- wait, had she stolen that flask from Chu? Botan and Keiko were chattering away about something having to do with Hiei's "emotional stunting."

The only quiet ones were Kuwabara, Kurama, and Touya, who sat nearest to Yukina, speaking with each other in muffled tones.

Genkai sighed. Any more of this and she would be having her own emotional reaction, and it was going to involve a lot less icicles and a lot more spirit wave.

"Alright, everybody out!" Genkai shouted above the din. This got people's attention.

"If your name isn't Botan or Kurama, scram!"

"But-" Kuwabara started.

"No," Genkai cut him off.

"Be assured, Kuwabara, that this was in no way your fault," Kurama told him once again. Touya nodded, backing him up.

"Alright," Kuwabara relented. He let Shizuru grab his arm and lead him out.

"We'll come back and see her soon," she told Genkai, tossing a surprised Chu his empty bottle.

"Please let us know if there's anything we can do to help," Keiko insisted as she took Yusuke's arm and followed the siblings out.

Genkai turned to Touya, who had not made a move to leave. Touya stared back.

Jin rolled his eyes, "Come along, boyo." He grabbed the back of Touya's shirt and dragged him out the door. Chu and Rinku tailed them, snickering none-to-quietly whilst Touya scowled at them. Shishi and Suzuki went last, shrugging and yawning.

"Again, thank you for your help," Kurama called after them.

"I can't believe she slept through all that," Botan exhaled as if he had not been part of the problem. Kurama emitted a noise Genkai could only guess was meant to convey the same thought she had had the moment before.

"You two should stay overnight in case her condition worsens or we were wrong with our diagnosis," Genkai suggested once they were alone.

Botan nodded, "We can take shifts staying up."

"Very well," Kurama agreed.

Genkai sighed and looked back to the unconscious Yukina. She would be alright, in time, and not just physically. Yelling at Hiei had left Genkai with a strange and illogical sense that everything was going to be alright after all. He seemed serious enough.

And at any rate there was finally peace and quiet.

* * *

So I am unable to take anything completely seriously, in case I had not established that before.

As always, many thanks for the reviews. They make me smile.


	10. Yuknia IV

Yukina IV

Yukina awoke to the usual sounds of chirping birds, but the ceiling was not that of her room. In an instant she remembered the previous day and closed her eyes once again, wishing she could return to her dreamless sleep.

"You gave everyone quite a scare," Kurama was seated in the corner with a book in his hand. Botan was sleeping next to him on another mat.

"Oh dear," Yukina reluctantly sat up, "I didn't cause a scene, did I?"

"It was hard to miss the giant ice-house in the yard," Kurama chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's nothing to worry about," Kurama retreated, "You have crafted some strong friendships and everybody just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sure they will all be back to check on you soon enough."

"Do you mean _everyone_ was here?"

"Nearly, I suppose. You didn't have Koenma come running," Kurama was making a concerted effort to make her feel better, but Yukina was quite mortified.

"Oh, dear," she covered her face with her hands.

"Do you remember anything?" Kurama queried gently.

"A little," Yukina confessed, "I was upset because I argued with Hiei. I just wanted to clear my mind. It didn't work, though, it grew out of my control. I heard Hiei yelling, and Touya was talking to me and then…. No, that's all."

"Your ice shattered and you passed out," Kurama informed her.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No."

"What happened to Hiei?"

"Genkai had a few… choice words for him. She threw him out."

"Oh, no," Yukina gasped, loudly enough for Botan to stir. Yukina and Kurama took a break from their conversation to watch her.

Botan sat up and stretched.

"Good to see you're awake, Yukina," she smiled through a second yawn, "Are you feeling okay? You had us all quite worried."

"I'm fine," Yukina answered softly.

"Glad to hear it," Botan smile widely.

"We were just discussing Hiei's… abrupt departure," Kurama explained.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon enough," Botan glanced at Yukina.

"I don't know," Yukina pulled her knees up to her chest, "I yelled at him."

"Well he came back when he thought you were in danger," Botan pointed out, exhibiting a confidence Yukina did not feel.

"He'll return," Kurama agreed.

"Just think about it," Botan continued, "How often does Shizuru yell at Kuwabara? It's just part of a natural sibling relationship." She followed the comparison with a yawn.

Kurama accepted Botan's situational understanding without comment, "And it is important he knows what you are feeling."

"I didn't want it to be like that."

"Well you are related to Hiei, so you must have a bit of a temper in you somewhere," Kurama theorized lightly.

"We are… very much alike, I think," Yukina elaborated.

"That's a scary thought," Botan pondered out loud.

"You will learn to manage your emotions more thoroughly."

Yukina sighed, "Thank you both for staying with me, but I'm alright now, you needn't remain any longer."

"If you are certain," Kurama allowed.

"You know you can always call us if you need anything," Botan grinned and pointed a finger up towards the ceiling.

"Yes, thank you," Yukina smiled gratefully. She had a brief urge to give Botan a hug, but she was not quite that comfortable yet.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Yukina was relieved to be alone again, but it did not last long. Keiko called, and she spent quite a few minutes convincing the young woman she was in fact, fine. No sooner had she hung up than Kazuma and Shizuru arrived and the conversation began again.

"Listen, I just wanna say I'm sorry again, really," Kazuma was more upset over the affair than Yukina was herself.

"Oh, no, you have no reason to be sorry. I do not know how to deal with these emotional dramas. I am more used to enduring violence."

"That's healthy," Shizuru commented.

"But it's demon world, it's kinda normal," Kazuma shrugged.

"I always imagined there was something physically keeping my brother and I apart. I never thought feelings would be so much a part of it."

"'Specially with Hiei," Kazuma added.

"If you want, we could just hold him down 'til he talks," Shizuru suggested.

Yukina smiled. Shizuru's bluntness certainly appeared to be the easiest option.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"But it would be funny. Heh," Kazuma scratched his chin.

"You would somehow manage get beat up in the process," Shizuru predicted.

"Worth it."

"How do you two make up after you fight?" Yukina wanted to know.

Kazuma and Shizuru looked at each other.

"Usually after a while I apologize and say Shizuru's right," Kazuma shrugged.

"Yep, pretty much," Shizuru agreed.

Yukina was fairly certain it would not happen like that for her.

oooOoooOoooOooo

"Sorry again!" Kazuma called, managing to be heard from the bottom of the stairs. Yukina shook her head at his persistence.

"Is it safe to come out?" Genkai asked from behind her.

"Yes, no one is here now," Yukina understood what she really wanted to know.

"Good. I've had enough socializing for the rest of the month."

"I am sorry for causing such a fuss, Master Genkai."

"I have to say, I didn't see the breakdown coming," Genkai admitted.

"Yes, neither did I," Yukina sighed.

"Mm. Don't let it happen again."

"Did you really shout at Hiei?" Yukina bit her lip.

"It was a lecture. He needed it."

"Was he angry with me?"

"No."

"Where did he go?"

"Hell if I know. He has some… issues to work out. He will return when he has resolved them."

"But when will that be?" Yukina's eyebrows were nearly touching.

Genkai sighed, "He won't take any longer than he has to. Just give him a little time." Yukina was quiet. Hiei's personal timetable was certainly not something she understood.

"Anyway," Genkai persisted, "Want to make some cookies?"

oooOoooOoooOooo

Genkai baking was leagues above hilarious. The old master cooked practical meals often enough, but there was something different about concocting sweets.

As she watched her friend awkwardly pack brown sugar into a measuring cup, Yukina could only speculate the offer was prompted by Genkai's guilt over driving Hiei off. She could not really blame Genaki, though. Hiei could be absolutely infuriating.

For the moment Yukina was enjoying herself. The cookie habit was probably not the healthiest thing to keep going, but the treats did help her feel better. Today they were trying an oatmeal recipe that actually belonged to Genkai.

There was something so domestic and quintessentially human about baking cookies with Genkai. Yukina had never experienced anything like it as a child.

Genkai cursed as she spilled flour on the floor.

Yukina laughed. It was not her normal soft, hesitant giggle. It was a genuine chortle, ending with a fit of coughing from catching her breath in her throat.

"It wasn't that funny," Genkai looked up from cleaning the mess.

"I know," Yukina apologized as she went to help, "I'm sorry, Genkai. I don't know what came over me."

"Hm," Genkai stopped as she dumped the spilled flour in the wastebasket, "I suppose that happens." Apparently it did not happen to Genkai, though.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Yukina did not have a moment to herself again until late in the evening, when she sat at the top of the entrance stairs. Kazuma had called as soon as he got home and refused to hang up until Shizuru wrestled the phone from him. Then Kurama had checked in again, something about "because your brother can't." Genkai had hovered more than usual, continuing after the cookies were done. Chu and Rinku had braved the use of a phone to confirm she had awakened, spending the whole conversation yelling into the line while Shishi and Suzuki screamed at them in the background. Even Yusuke had made a call, although he was much more casual about the incident than the others.

However, her solitude was not to be for long. A familiar presence approached, cold to everyone else but neutral to Yukina. Touya stepped out of the shadows of the woods. He only nodded in greeting and sat down beside her.

Several minutes passed before he spoke, "I am glad to see you have recovered."

Yukina inhaled and exhaled slowly before replying, "Thank you for coming in after me."

"Of course."

"And… I could hear you. I am very grateful for your words. They brought me back."

Touya shifted his weight to his other side, further from Yukina, "I understand why one might enclose herself in ice. I'm not very skilled at comfort, but I tried."

"It worked," Yukina pointed out.

"Yes."

The breeze was gentle and surrounded them with a barely audible rustling. The waning moon emitted little light.

"The others wanted to come, too, but I thought it imprudent to ambush you with such a spectacle. Luckily, so did Jin."

That was not very much like Jin.

"I am glad he was accommodating. I have spent all day explaining I'm alright."

Touya lowered his eyes, "It is strange to be worried over."

"Yes, it is," Yukina granted, "I am quite embarrassed."

"It is nothing to be embarrassed over. Besides, you should have seen the entrance I made. Jin almost threw me right into Hiei," Touya pulled up a knee and rested his elbow on it.

Yukina closed her eyes and chuckled, "Oh, I can just see the look on his face." It was that same laugh from earlier, uninhibited and almost abrasive.

Touya gave one of his rare smiles, "You sound different."

"I think I am different. I'm mortified I caused such a fuss, but I'm starting to feel better somehow. Like I'm ready to deal with my problem."

"You feel better when you let your emotions out," Touya paused, "At least that's what they tell me." He narrowed his eyes as if really only considering this conundrum for the first time.

"Hm," Yukina frowned, "I always thought showing emotion would make me more vulnerable. Probably because…," she glanced at Touya, but he was still staring straight in front of them.

Yukina followed his example, determined to finish her statement anyway, "because it does. Or at least it did, in the hands of the wrong people."

Touya's head snapped up at this, "Oh," his shoulders slumped, "Perhaps our resemblance to our element is more than just a metaphor for our powers."

"I thought it protected me from being hurt," Yukina reflected, "but it backfired."

"He'll be back."

This time Yukina was more apt to believe that statement, "I suppose it's about balance, just like everything else. We can be stoic all we want, but build up too much of a façade and it will break."

Touya nodded slowly.

Yukina went on, "And if sometimes we want to be away from everyone and have some quiet, that's alright too."

"Quiet," Touya echoed, "I like quiet."

And then it was.

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews, even the bizarre ones. Actually, especially the bizarre ones. Hark on.

(Pssst, we have made it halfway!)


End file.
